El regalo perfecto
by neku huyga
Summary: Es navidad y neji no encuentra el regalo perfecto para tenten! su decicion hara a tenten fliz o puede llagr a matarlo! feliz navidad!


(narra Neji)

23 de diciembre y aun no encuentro el regalo perfecto para ella.

Para ser franco no es muy común en mi estar tan preocupado por algo tan banal como esto, pero este año es muy especial… este año es nuestra primera navidad como pareja.

Y aun que no me guste mucho estas fiestas por ella yo haría lo que sea, si mal no recuerdo hace poco más de seis meses que lo somos y completamente seguro les puedo decir que no me arrepiento de nada… no digo me mis años anteriores con ella no hayan sido especiales a lo que me refiero es que en este tiempo la he disfrutado completamente…. C-O-M-P-L-E-T-A!

Muchas noches después de amarnos salvajemente y cuando me encuentro contemplándola dormir, en esos momento vienen a mi mente lo recuerdos de cómo empezó todo…

///////FLASH BACK////////

Yo milagrosamente no estaba entrenando ese día, estaba en una misión ultra secreta que consistía en vigilar a un muchacho estúpido que estaba a un paso de la muerte…

Bueno ya en realidad estaba espiando a Tenten en una cita con el muchacho entupido hermano de Gaara que esta a un paso de la muerte, y era verdad si el tipo ese se acercaba mucho a Tenten el personalmente lo mataría.

Si alguien se lo preguntaba… si estaba celoso ¿y?, ella me gusta… el único problema es que no sé como decírselo, no estoy seguro que ella sienta lo mismo que yo, llámenme cobarde pero díganme ¿Quién no tiene mido al rechazo? y más si eres una persona como yo, que tal vez nunca se vuelva a enamorar.

Los seguí hasta la plaza, se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban la comida que habían pedido, parecían divertidos, Tenten reía y el solo sonreía, la comida llego y comieron tranquilos, tal vez su cita no era de lo mas interesante pero yo no despegaba mi vista…

Ahora comían helado, Tenten se mancho un poco el labio inferior y el…! Se acercaba despacio ¡… pocos centímetros eran los que separaban sus asquerosos labios de los exquisitos de ella, no eso no lo permitiría, los labios de ellos estaban cada vez ms cerca, pero lo dije, die que si se acercaba más de lo necesario a ella lo mataría.

Fue tan rápido, salí de mi escondite y un momento después recuerdo a Tenten gritándome y tratando de zafar su muñeca de mi agarre para ir con ese maldito.

-Vámonos –dije fuerte y claro la tome de la cintura y salí con ella en brazos en dirección al bosque…

Allí lo primer que hiso al soltarla fue cuestionare por que lo había hecho, yo simplemente la bese.

Mi beso fue torpe pues era el primero y al parecer el de ella también, eso me puso muy feliz, parecía que a cada momento nos volvíamos expertos… nuestros labios danzaban al compas requerido, mis ojos se cerraron de puro placer.

Sus la os eran tan deliciosos y suaves que me hacían volar, la abrase de la cintura y ella me rodeo el cuello, acariciaba mi cabello y me hacia pequeños cariñitos en la nuca.

Fue el mejor primer beso que me hubiera imaginado, la abrase con fuerza y ella escondió su cara en mi pecho…

-¿Neji? –me llamo en un susurro.

-¿Tenten? –

-No quiero que juegues conmigo! – eso me sorprendió mucho yo nunca haría nada como eso.

-Yo no quiero que vuelvas a salir con ese Kankuro o con cualquier otro hombre, Yo no estoy jugando, yo te quiero de verdad.

-yo también te quiero –y me abraso ahora fue ella la que me beso, era ahora o nunca, la falta de aire se volvió insoportable y nos separamos.

-¿Quieres ser mi… -le susurre al oído la última palabra_ novia, _ella salto encima de mí.

-¡Si quiero, si quiero! –me beso de nuevo uno de tantos esa tarde…

///////////FN FLASH BACK//////////////

Tantos recuerdos, así fue como empezó todo, se me olvidaba unos días después le di una paliza a Kankuro porque al preguntarme donde estaba Tenten me recordó todo lo que había pasado, no ha venido ni de visita.

Ahora saben lo importante que es darle el regalo "perfecto".

Aun que he pedido millones de consejos nadie me ha dicho algo que me parezca perfecto.

Hoy hay una fiesta por la dichosa navidad en casa de Sasuke, Sakura su novia lo obligo diciendo que necesitaba comenzar de nuevo con todos, ya era tarde en manos de dos horas tenía que estar por ella teníamos que vernos allá, aun que insistí en ir por ella, ella se negó rotundamente, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa!.

_Ella _era la mujer más bella y llena de cualidades.

Como cualquier ser humano no era perfecto, pero para él era eso y más, cada día le enseñaba cosas nuevas o le hacía reflexionar sobre las cosas que ya sabía.

Tal vez para el si era perfecta, la perfecta cocinera de pasteles de cumpleaños que cabe aclara eran los únicos que se comía, la perfecta doctora cuando regresaba de una misión herido, la perfecta amante cuando por las noches como una gatita lo seducía, la perfecta mujer que siempre tiene la solución si tal vez no correcta pero la que más le queda a la ocasión, la perfección no existe pero para mí Tenten es lo más cercano que tengo a ese término.

Estoy en la plaza buscando y buscando, pero no encontré nada, aun tenía tiempo regresaría a la mansión y le diría a Hinata-sama que me ayude.

Grave error cuando llegue a la mansión ella no estaba en realidad no había nadie, resignado subí a mi habitación y me prepare para la noche.

Mientras lavaba mi cabello pensaba en algo que tuviera aquí que me podría ser útil, nada mi mente estaba en ¡BLACO! No tenía ni la más remota idea ropa tiene mucha y yo podría comprarle cuando quisiera, chocolates…tampoco se volvería loca, zapatos… ni siquiera se dé que numero es.

Estaba perdido!

Un rato mas termine de arreglarme, obviamente no tenía la misma ropa de entrenamiento que siempre uso, no usaba un conjunto que Tenten había escogido para mí y según las mujeres de ese local y de el siguiente y de el siguiente y de el siguiente ….. Me sentaba muy bien, a mí en realidad me da igual si a Tenten le gusta por mi mejor.

Salí de la mansión sin esperanzas, camine lentamente necesitaba tiempo para penar en alguna excusa, las calles estaban repletas de gente una multitud me atrapo me arrastraba, el mar de gente me llevaba a lado contrario, pude liberarme en una elegante tienda donde lo vi….

El regalo perfecto que estuve buscando me acerque era una hermosa pieza, no importaba el costo pero ya me imaginaba la cara de ella al recibirlo.

-Señor ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? – dijo el hombre de traje que atendía.

-Quiero ese –dijo señalando el objeto que estaba en el centro de los demás, el brillo lo hipnotizaba, era perfecto, el hombre le mostro lo que Neji quería ver también le explico varias cosas de esa costosa pieza, Neji acepto… media hora después salió de allí.

Iba tarde si pero ahora tenía el regalo en una pequeña cajita con cubierta de terciopelo, Tenten nunca se lo esperaría pero ya el estaba más que decidido la amaba.

Llegue a casa del Uchiha estaba repleto de gente, toda la conocía pero se me hacia un tanto incomodo, busque a Tenten y la encontré en la cocina, me acerque y le susurre al oído que me siguiera, lejos de la gente la bese lo mas posesivo que pude, no lo había notado pero estaba hermosa… su cabello caía por sus hombros como a mí me gustaba rizado en la puntas, su vestido llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodillas era color blanco, su piel de trigo brillaba y sus ojos destellaban.

-wow – fue lo único que dije al terminar de verla, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

-te amo – dijimos al unisonó, ella rio bajito y yo solo sonreí.

La cena había pasado ya y la hora de los regalos había llegado me sentía muy nervioso, todos dieron sus regalos por equipo y ahora era turno de su equipo, lee les dio a los 2 un estuche nuevo de armas, por lo menos este año había escogido algo mejor que esas mallas verdes de la cual tenía cajas llenas.

Fue el turno de Tenten a lee le dio unas pesas nuevas porque según el necesitaba ser mejor que el día anterior, a mi me dio un paquete y cuando lo abrí me sorprendí, era un nueva mascara AMBU por que la mía se destrozo en la última misión pero era casi imposible conseguirlas, la abrase fuerte ese era un buen regalo ahora me tocaba a mí, a lee solo le di un pergamino con el símbolo de la aldea, lo abrió y grito emocionado, era la carta de admisión para AMBU, Tenten me miro ilusionada, metí mi mano al bolsillo y tome la caja…

Me pare frente a ella y me arrodille, ante la mirada atónita de ella y de todos los presentes tome aire… le extendí la caja y ella puso cara de sorpresa…

-Tenten…te amo y quiero compartir mi vida contigo para siempre, eres la mujer perfecta para mí!... –tome aire de nuevo, si no lo hacía me desmayaría- ¿te casarías conmigo? –abrí la cajita y todos hicieron un _¡ah!, _espere paciente la respuesta imaginándome lo peor!.

-Neji –levante a mirada y la vi con una sonrisa y los ojo inundados de lagrimas- claro que quiero casarme contigo te amo –se lanzo a mis brazos a besarme y yo le puse el norme anillo de diamantes, todos aplaudieron cuando nos besamos, mi alegría era inmensa, Tenten me abraso y al oído me susurro _tu otro regalo te lo doy en la noche _eso me puso más feliz aun.

Al parecer las dichosas navidades no son tan malas, así que mando mis mejore deseos para todos que la disfruten tanto como yo …

-¡NEEEJI te estoy esperando! –me grito Tenten desde su habitación…

FIN

_Neku Hyuga_

* * *

_Hola! Este fic es solo para que como las navidades se han hecho sasusaku, naruhina, shikatema, gaaramatsu…. también que sean nejiten!_

_Como Neji ya les dijo disfruten mucho estas fiestas! comenten!_

_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_

_Besos neku_


End file.
